Fear of Love
by dAngel092
Summary: Skylar James is the daughter of a huge company wants nothing more than to be an ordinary person. So she decides to go to a public school….dressed as a boy. She falls in love with a classmate and trouble for her begins.
1. Time for a Change

"I'm sick of everyone treating me like a princess at school. I want to be treated like any other teenager."

I'm talking to both of my parents who are looking at me with confused eyes. They look at each other thinking.

"Sweety, why do you want to be different than others. You are the daughter of the biggest company in this city. I don't think there is no one out there who doesn't know who you are."

My mom talked as though as she was happy that I was popular with everyone at school. But it did nothing but annoy smiled at me trying to be friends with me. I know that all they do is talk behind my back, saying nasty things about me.

"Just think about what you want. Everyone is going to treat you differently wherever you go."

With that I left to my room. Our house was a mansion. So many rooms and bathrooms, and about 5 stories high. I climbed the stairs to my room. It was probably as big and a normal house.

I sat down on my king sized bed. Thinking of something I could do about being normal.

"If I was born in a different household, then maybe it would have been better for me."

I flopped down on my bed and suddenly began feeling tired. I turned to my side and began to doze off with sleep.

That night, I had a dream that I was born a boy. Everyone treated me like one of them. Normal. It seemed like the best dream I ever had.

When I got out of bed the next morning I ran to my parents who were in the dining room having breakfast.

"Skylar please. A lady doesn't run in her pajamas." My mother said while sipping her morning coffee.

I straightened myself out and looked at them seriously.

"I figured out a way for me to go to school without anyone knowing who I really am."

"And what exactly is that?"

My father's low voice echoed in my ears. I looked directly in his eyes to let him know that I was serious about what I was about to say.

"My idea is that I go to a public school."

"How is that any different then going to your private school?"

"It's simple. I go as a boy. That way no one will think that I am the daughter of James Corp."

They sat there with worried looks on their face.

"Look I know this sounds crazy. But I really want to be treated like a normal teenager."

I clasped my hands and fingers together in front of me. I gave them the desperate look I give to the both of them when I really want something.


	2. New Life and School

**So my first chapter may have been TOO short, but that doesn't matter. I know that I have my other story to write but, I still have writers block for that one. Currently reading other books and other stories for ideas...still nothing. Well, I hope you like this one. **

* * *

I was standing in front of the school entrance. Backpack in hand. My rapid heart beat told me that I was really doing this. My parents had agreed to let me go to a public school. AS A GUY!

I looked at my reflection on the door just before opening it. I checked the wig I wore to hold my long blond hair. The wig was also blond just in case some of my hair got out of the wig.

I also checked to see if my clothes were straight and not inside out. I had worn a blue and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans. The sleeves were folded up to my elbows. Yes, I look like a normal teenage boy.

I stood straight up after making sure that I was good to go inside. I reached on the door handle to open it, but before I grabbed it, the door swung open. It hit my head and knocked me down on my butt.

"Watch where you're going!"

I look at the guy who just hit me with the door. He was a tall guy with red shoulder length hair. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt with a skull on it and had black skinny jeans with combat boots.

"Watch who you're hitting with the door, and I appreciate an apology."

I stood my ground and glared right into his eyes. He had grey eyes which seemed to draw me in.

"Oh a tough guy." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me away. "Let's see how far you last, new guy."

He walked past me. I just stared at his back, still glaring bolts at him. Once he was out of view, I walked in. I looked around trying to find the student council office. I turned the corner and bumped into a tall blond guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there."

I looked up at the guy I bumped into. He was a fairly handsome looking boy. He was taller than me and had blond hair with golden eyes. He wore khaki pants with white button up shirt with a blue tie.

"N-no. It's my fault for not watching where I was looking."

"Haha, well seeing as I have never seen you before, you must be the new kid Skylar James. Am I right?"

"Yep. That's me."

I placed my hands on my waist and gave him a smile. He seemed like a nicer person than the last guy I bumped into. Ugh that jerk!

"The names Nathaniel Hanes. I'm the student body president here at Sweet Amouris. The principal wanted me to look for a new face and bring him to the office to finish getting everything settled." He smiled at me with perfect white teeth. "So, why don't you follow me and we can get your schedule for the rest of your school year."

Nathaniel gave me the impression of a guy who is well organized. Someone my dad would love to meet. Maybe his parents are happy with him being a top student.

After I had my talk with the principal, who was an older woman with grey hair and wore a pink suit, she gave me my schedule along with a map seeing as I still don't know my way around campus.

SIGH

"Can I get any more lost than I already am?"

I kept running around the school trying to find where my classes were but to no success, I got lost. I looked at my watch and saw that I was already 30 minutes late for my first class.

I angrily opened a door that led to the main hall, but as I did, I heard a loud bang on the other side of the door.

"Mother fffffffff!"

I looked on the other side of the door and saw that same boy that hit me with the entrance door. He glared at me with those cold grey eyes of his. He was holding his head with both of his hands. I could see that it was turning red. I wanted to laugh so much at the karma that brought this guy. My shoulders began to shake.

"Asshole. You think this is funny? Getting back at me?"

"Well you have to admit that karma has a funny way of coming back to you. But unlike you, I will apologize for hitting you with the door."

"MR. ANDREWS!"

Someone had yelled out and we both turned to find the principal. She looked engraged with her hair sticking out everywhere.

"Shit." The red haired boy said quietly.

The principal walked to the both of us.

"Why aren't the both of you in class? You better have an explanation?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't read the map that you gave me and I got lost."

"Yeah and I came to help the poor lost lamb here to find his class."

That liar. Using me to get himself out of trouble. I was about to say something to him but his arm went around my shoulders, pulling me closer. My heart skipped a beat.

"So let's go to our class new kid. You might as well show your face even though class is almost over."

He led me away from the principal, pushing me towards class.

We reached the classroom that I have been looking for all over the school. This "Mr. Andrews" actually brought me to class. He walked right in like nothing had happened. I walked in right after him. The teacher was a timid looking man with glasses. He was writing on the blackboard until he looked away to look at me.

"Ah you must be the new student we have been waiting for. Mr. James, I assume? I am Mr. Faraize. I am going to be your history and math teacher."

"Y-yeah."

"Class, this is Skylar James, he will be joining in with us assuming he comes to class on time."

I heard some giggles in the back. I turned to see a group of three girls laughing and pointing at me. The blond girl with big hair should be the leader of that group. I can already see us not getting along.

"So where should I park?"

"Oh right. You shall sit next to…" He began looking for an empty seat. There was only one left. "I guess we will have you sit next to Castiel, the boy who came in before you."

"Wait what? You want me to sit next to that jerk?"

"What's wrong? Too scared to sit next to me?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist into balls. I felt my nails digging in. I relaxed myself and began to walk towards my new seat, which was in the last row. Luckily I was next to a window so I can look out when I get bored.

The rest of the day went on. I was currently in gym class. We were playing basketball. We were losing and I was out of breath.

"So all that energy that you've had is all gone. What, did you waste it all during class?"

Castiel was spinning the ball on his finger while looking down on me. He had a smirk on his face that I wish I could slap off, but a guy wouldn't slap another guy for a stupid reason. We happen to be on the opposite teams so he took that as an advantage to make fun of me.

"Don't take it to heart. Castiel likes to bully people he finds weak."

Nathaniel was in my gym class. He was also on my team. Apparently he hates Castiel as much as I do.

The gym teacher blows his whistle. "Alright! Final 5 minutes of the game and then you guys could go hit the showers."

I let out a breath of relief. The ball was then passed to me. Although I'm not much of an athlete, I try my best to score and run across the court. I managed to pass the other players. I looked back and smiled. I just didn't see who was in front of me.

I ran into Castiel, knocking us both to the ground. What made things even worse, I was on top of him. Both of my hands on either side of him and Castiel was leaning on one his elbows. I felt something on my chest. I looked down and noticed that Castiel's hand was on my chest.


	3. What?

I was shaking. I am going to be found out, and on my first day of school. I was praying that the bandage around my chest would be enough to hide my breast, but I was so scared that if I move, Castiel would find out.

"Hey, would you mind getting off of me. Having a guy on top of me isn't my thing." His grey eyes glared at me again for the third time this day.

"Then next time, don't go grab a guy's chest. Who knows what people might think?"

I snapped back at him. He smirked right back at me. I sighed in relief when I got off him. _"At least he didn't find out."_

The gym teacher had let us go early. Unfortunately, my team lost. I was walking towards the locker room to change, then a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. I looked back to see Nathaniel smiling behind me.

"Are you ok after running into him to hard?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. I seem to have a harder head than I normally do."

I lightly tapped my head with my fist to joke around. Nathaniel just chuckled at me.

"I can tell. Still, you should get that checked out. You might have hurt yourself more than you think you did."

"I feel fine, Nate." I slapped his shoulder as I walked away from him.

The day ended and I was home in my room. My parents let me live on my own as to not blow my cover. On the condition that I come home every weekend.

I lived in an apartment complex. Decent size. Didn't complain since I got to leave that huge house that always made me uncomfortable.

I dropped all my things on the floor and walked towards the couch. I slumped faced down realizing that I was tired after this whole day. I pulled of my wig and threw it on a nearby table. My long hair covered my face like a blond veil. I stood up and walked to my bedroom to change clothes.

I began to take off my shirt and undershirt to reveal the bandage wrapped tightly around my chest. I began to unravel it while walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside I turned on the water letting the hot water run down my naked body. I began to think about what happened in gym class today. Castiel Andrews touched my chest. I hugged myself tightly thanking everyone that I wasn't found out.

"I should do better tomorrow. I can't let anyone know that I am a girl."

The next few days of school went by fast. I tried my best to avoid that jerk whom I kept bumping into. I was sitting alone under a tree relaxing and feeling the breeze. It was lunchtime and I was eating a turkey sandwich. All of a sudden I felt someone's presence over me. I opened my eyes and saw a pretty girl with long white hair looking down at me.

"So, you're the new guy that came in a few days ago. I heard some things about you from Castiel."

"What did that jerk say about me?"

"Nothing too bad, just that he and you seem to have bad luck around each other. By the way, I'm Rosalya."

She sits right next to me and stares right at me with those gold eyes of hers, like she was studying me.

"So…"

"For a girl, you know how to dress like a boy pretty nicely."

"Huh?"

"You may have other people fooled but, I can see that you are a girl from a mile away."

My heart was beating so fast. She found out that I'm a girl and all she had to do was just stare right at me.

"Um, how?"

"It's your aura. You give off a feminine aura. Besides, you are not doing a well enough job as to keep it hidden."

"What do you mean? I've got everything in control."

"Hmmmm." She didn't sound too convinced. She just smiled at me with a creepy look in her golden eyes. "Well in any case, we need to hang out, girl on girl time."

"Girl on girl what?"

Rosalaya left before I could even respond to anything, but before she did, she slipped a piece of paper in my hand with her number. All I could do was sigh in defeat from her.

A few hours later, school ended. I was just about to leave school when Rosalaya glomped me from behind.

"And where do you think you are going, Mister?"

"Um, home?"

She giggled. "Nope you are coming with me. Time for some fun."

She pulled me in the opposite direction from where I lived. We arrived at a mall that was not too far from the school. I looked around. There were at least a dozen stores that I wanted to look in.

"First things first." She handed me a bag. It was an outfit. "We gotta have you change out of those clothes. Don't want my hubby thinking that I'm cheating or anything."

We went into a clothing store. It had a bunch of different types of outfits. So many that even those goth kids would want to come in to find something to wear. It looked pretty open to different types of trends.

Rosalaya pushed me into a changing room urging me to change. I began to take out the clothes she gave me. It was a short blue jean skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She also seemed to have given me some knee high boots to go with the outfit and a black leather jacket to go along with it.

I loved this outfit she gave me. I turned from side to side, examining the way I looked in it. I'd have to admit, I look good. I finally pulled off my wig and placed it inside the bag that the clothes came in. I combed my fingers through my hair to make it look decent. I walked out of the dressing room to find Rosalaya. She was at the counter talking to a man. She looked like she was in love with this person. He was fairly handsome. Short black hair with brown eyes under his bangs. He dressed Victorian style which fit him to a tee.

I walked closer to them. They were still in love land.

"Oh, there you are. Leigh, sweety, this is Skylar. She just moved to Sweet Amouris not too long ago."

She wrapped her arms around one of mine. She was already acting like she was so close to me.

"Hi there, I am Leigh, Rosalaya's boyfriend."

I felt Rosalaya's cheeks burn with embarrassment. She looked down and smiled. Her arms tightened around mine.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Skylar James." I reached out and shook his hand. I was used to greeting people. One of the main perks of being raised in a high class family when my parents wanted me to get acquainted with those that they know.

Rosalaya asked me a bunch of questions as to why I came to school as a guy. Seeing as she already knew from the beginning, I told her the truth about me.

"Wow, must be tough for you. So, that means you live alone?"

I nodded. "Yes, I even asked them for me to live on my own but they wanted me to come home every weekend."

Our conversations just ended up changing. We would talk about what kind of clothes I normally wear to the point of what I like to eat. I had a lot of fun. I was glad that I had someone to talk to about normal things.

"Hey Rosa, I need your help with something?"

A familiar voice made me quickly turn around. _"Why? Why is he here?"_


	4. Why?

A familiar voice made me quickly turn around. _"Why? Why is he here?"  
_

I turned around and saw that familiar red hair that cannot catch anyone's attention. I know he saw me because our eyes met each other. My heart was beating fast. He is going to find out. I gotta get out of here.

I quickly averted my gaze from him and began to leave, but Rosalaya caught my arm and pulled me close to her.

"What can I help you with Cassy?"

"Don't call me "Cassy". Look I just need help in Biology." He turned his gaze toward me. "Who's the scared puppy?"

I looked up at him. He looked taller up close.

"I'm not a puppy."

"But you are scared." His grey eyes really shook my knees. "Happens all the time when meeting new girls around here."

"Now, now. No need to tease her. She is only here for a little while. She made time to spend with me. By the way, where is Lys-baby?"

Castiel pulls away from me and faces Rosalaya.

"He forgot his notebook again. So he went back to the school to look for it."

"My word, that boy forgets things as much as he loses them."

Leigh wraps his arms around Rosalaya, pulling her closer to his chest. At that same moment, my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my bag and look at the screen. My mom is calling me.

"Sorry, I gotta take this call." I walk away and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Sweety! How is school?"

"Mom, I've only been there for two days. What's the sudden call?"

She sounds a little suspicious because she only sounds super excited when she wants something from me.

"Well….your father wants you to come home next Friday. Says he wants to introduce you to some people. A few close friends of his."

"Friends? I can't. I may have plans."

"Great! Well come home right after school ends. I'll have one of our chauffeurs come and pick you up from your place. By Sweety!"

"Hey mom!"

She cut me off before I could even say anything. She made the decision even before I could say no. I guess there is no use arguing with her when she has everything her way.

"Hey Sky! Everyone is coming over to Leigh's home to study, wanna come?"

"Why invite her? She doesn't even go to our school."

Castiel crosses his arms across his chest, looking away from me.

"Because she is with me." She hops right to me and grabs my arm pulling me out of the store.

I got home a little after 11pm because Rosalaya would not let me leave. She kept making excuses as to why I should stay. She even wanted me to spend the night.

"Gosh, I'm so tired."

As soon as I got into my apartment, I went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. After I finished, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body. As soon as I sat down on my bed, I knocked out.

My new school life has been rather an interesting one. Rosalaya has been with me when ever we she can get the chance to. She is the only friend that I have ever made since coming to school.

"Hey Loser!"

I was walking down the hallway to get to my next class when a group of three girls stopped me.

"Sorry but I don't have time to talk to stupid bimbos at the moment."

I began to walk away but the girl with huge blond hair stopped me.

"Excuse me!"

"If you keep talking that way to Amber, you'll be in trouble."

One her lackey's began to speak. The Asian looking girl who looked like she applies way too much lipstick on her mouth. I believe her name was Lee and the other girl whose name is Charlotte stood there, nodding her head.

"I meant what I said and I'll be taking my leave."

"Ugh this boy needs to learn his manner and respect those higher than him."

I suddenly felt a pull on the back of my collar. The next thing I knew I was thrown towards a trashcan, hitting it with such force that everything in the trash fell out.

I rubbed my head and glared at the three girls who were laughing at me. I wanted so bad to hit them, but I was a boy. If I did, I would get into trouble.

"Amber stop it!"

Nathaniel rushed to my side and helped me up, grabbing my arm.

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"That's no reason to hurt him. You know that he can't fight back."

"Then that's his problem."

Amber and her lackey's walked away, with their heels clicking down the hallway.

"Look, I'm sorry about my sister."

"Then control her. Aren't you the student council president? Can't you do something?"

He sighed in defeat and looked at the ground.

"Anything that happens to Amber in a bad way is always sent straight to our father. He thinks that since I'm the older brother, I should be the one to protect her. Even if she is in the wrong."

"That's not my problem."

I walked away stomping my feet. What I would do to slap that smirk of that bitch's face.

It was finally the day that my mother had "asked" me to come home to meet some friends of my dad's. I just wanted this day to be over.

I walked in the front door and heard some laughs.

"Oh gosh, they are already here."

"Sweety? Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom! I'm home."

I walked in the living room and saw two new faces that I've never seen before.

"Ah, you must be the daughter of Daniel here. Skylar was it? It's nice to finally meet you Skylar. Your father tells us that his daughter is very beautiful, he was right."

A man came up to me. He had grey eyes that reminded me of someone. He wore a suit as well but no jacket to go with his. His black hair was messy but still combed to the side that still made him look presentable.

"My name is Derek Andrews, my wife Linda is right there."

He pointed to a woman who had shoulder length brown hair. She wore a black pencil skirt with a pink button up blouse.

My mom came up behind me and places an arm around my shoulders.

"They also have a son who happens to be the same age as you Sweety."

"Where could he have gone?" Mrs. Andrews tapped her chin.

"Wait Andrews?"

I looked at the both of them, realizing that their surname was the same as…

"So this is Skylar James?"

I turned, Castiel was leaning his shoulder against the wall at the entrance.


	5. Of Course

I was sitting down next to my parents, looking at the ground. My shoulders were tight against my body and my hands were balled into fist on top of my legs. They were grabbing the hem of my skirt.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I didn't want to make much noise seeing as Castiel might say something. I glanced at him. He didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation our parents were having either. He had a leg over his knee and his chin was resting on his fist which was on the side of the couch.

"So, Skylar? What school do you go to?"

"Huh?"

"Castiel here goes to a normal public school. Says that he doesn't want to go to some "Snobby" rich kid school."

She used her index and middle fingers to air quote 'snobby'.

"Skylar is attending a private school. She is unfortunately not living with us. She is staying at the dorms her school."

My mom answered for me.

"Yeah, I only come back for only today seeing as I have to study for school."

"Well aren't you a noble girl. Cassy, why don't you ask Skylar, here for a date?"

Castiel's eyes opened wide.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come one. What could be the harm?"

She was so giddy. She just looked at him like she was mentally telling him to do it as well.

"I'm not getting involved with any rich girls. I already have that problem with one at school."

At least he doesn't cave in. I would have rejected him if he did ask me out. Then again, my parents were looking like they were considering what Castiel's parents were saying.

_"Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything."_

I prayed in my thoughts, hoping they don't speak up, but that was just wishful thinking.

"I think that these two would get along well don't you think so Dear?"

"W-what?"

I looked at my mother, then at my father.

"This could be interesting."

What!? The father is normally supposed to be against his daughter dating a boy. What the heck is he thinking?

"Who knows? Maybe they will come to marry each other."

My mother is thinking about this way too much. I could feel my face turn red with embarrassment. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just stood up and walked away.

I went straight to the backyard garden to relax. I always liked looking at the beautiful flowers that we grow, especially the daisies. They always made me feel happy. I smiled as I touched the petals.

A few hours later, the Andrews left. We saw them off but I didn't make any eye contact with them. I just stared off to the side with my arms behind my back. I just could feel someone's eyes on me the entire time. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, we should get going. Castiel has to go back to school on Monday and he has homework he must do."

His mother pushed him towards me.

"What?"

"Ask her."

His mother made him ask me something that I wish he never gave in to.

"D…Do you…wanna go out sometime?"

He didn't even look in my direction. He was glaring at the ground. His fists were balled up so tight that his nails might have cut through.

"I…I….I…."

I couldn't even find the words to say. I know he was being forced into it, but it was still embarrassing.

"She would be happy to."

"Huh?"

My mother spoke for me. I looked at her with a surprised look. Even Castiel was surprised.

After they left, I was still shocked.

"Why did you agree for me?"

"Because I think the two of you would look cute as couple. Don't you think so honey?"

My father didn't even say anything. I guess my mother still wears the big boy pants in this relationship of theirs.

"Mom, I go to school with Castiel. Don't you think that it'll be weird if he found out that he was going out with a "boy" from school."

"Nonsense. That is not going to happen."

She sounded so sure of herself. She left with a big smile on her face and her hands holding her face like she was a high school girl all over again. I slapped my hand on my forehead in defeat.

"There is no stopping that woman."

"So I hear you have a date with the bad boy of the school."

I nearly choked on the water that I was drinking as Rosalaya said that.

"W-where did you hear that from?"

"Castiel told me. Believe me was he upset."

She was as giddy as my mother was when she said yes. She even had the same expression as her. She even makes me feel that she is my long lost sister that is the exact copy of my mother.

I let out a loud sigh.

"Rosalaya please. If you say anything anymore, I might get caught."

"I know! I'll doll you up myself! Ah I can see it now. You and Castiel…in the moonlight…holding hands."

Her eyes were completely sparkling from her imagination.

"Are you sure you are not related to me?"

I couldn't help but nervously laugh at her. She is going to go crazy on me.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. I didn't feel like going so I decided to go up to the roof top to get some relaxation from all this complication.

I walked up the stairs to where the roof is. I opened the door and saw that beautiful view that only the school roof top can give. The view of the whole city of Amouris. I walked up to the fence to get an even closer view of the bottom of the school. I can see some students playing on the field. They looked like they were having fun.

A cool breeze swept through my hair. It just felt nice so I closed my eyes and let the air blow in my face. I placed my hand on the fence and let my fingers go through the holes. I could feel a smile grow on my face.

"Eh em."

Someone had cleared their voice and I quickly turned. Nathaniel was standing there by the door.

"Oh hey."

"Someone is being a bit rebellious today."

"I was just a bit tired. Things happened and I just wanna stop thinking for a while."

"I know that feeling." He chuckled. "So I was wondering if Castiel was up here?"

"Why would he be up here?"

"Because he normally skips and comes to the roof top."

"Well, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I see him."

"Thanks Skylar. Well, I'll let you off the hook this time, but please don't do this too often."

He left after that. Didn't even look back.

"Boy, if I ever get in trouble with the police, I'm not showing myself to you for help."

**MORE CLIFF HANGERS!**

**You know what sucks...getting only one day off the entire week and having to cover some people who don't show up for work. Well i just hope you like this...i've been reading some pretty nice reviews and they make me laugh and smile. DAW you guys are awesome. XD**


	6. Sleepover

**I am trying to keep up with my weekly updates for this one...i'm still trying to come up with a new chapter for my last two stories that i can't seem to get through. I have ideas but they seem to lack...interest for me. Oh well...here is another cahpter for you guys to hopefully like.**

* * *

I thought I would have a perfect time for relaxing and skipping class on the rooftop. That was until I heard the door open with a loud creek.

"Tsk…Nathaniel sure is early this time."

I said to myself slowly getting up from the ground. I scratched the back of my head trying to look "innocent" of the time and tell Nathaniel that I slept longer than I was supposed to.

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Skylar looking over the view. His fingers intertwined in the fence and the breeze blowing in his face. His eyes were closed and he was giving off a smile that made any girl want to go after him.

BABUMP

"Huh?"

My heart felt like it skipped a beat for a second there. I grabbed my chest on top of my heart. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"That's impossible."

I whispered to myself. I took a quick step towards him. I wanted to hold him. But…why?

I could feel my heart racing even faster as I kept looking at him. I stopped myself from running towards him and grabbing him from behind. It was a struggle though.

The door suddenly slammed open and I quickly hid behind the wall, pressing my body as close to it as it possibly could.

Nathaniel cleared his throat seeing as Skyar didn't noticed the door open. The stupid look on his face pisses me off. He smiles at him like Sklar is a girl or something.

I clenched my fist hard and gritted my teeth. Why should this even bother me? Skylar is a dude. There should be no reason for me to even want to know him.

"So I was wondering if Castiel was up here?"

"Why would he be up here?"

"Because he normally skips and comes to the roof top."

"Well, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I see him."

"Well, I'll let you off the hook this time, but please don't do this too often."

Nathaniel turned around and began to leave. Before that, he looked over to me and grinned.

That bastard! Was he mocking me. I turned back to see Skylar looking relieved as he sighed.

"Boy, if I ever get in trouble with the police, I'm not showing myself to you for help."

"Not that I would ever let you in my apartment…so don't even bother trying."

I was still uncomfortable around Castiel. Not only that, his mother had made him ask me out. Gosh I don't know why but this guy just irritates me so much. From the moment he slammed the door in my head, I didn't like him.

"Well the little prince sure needs a major attitude adjustment."

"Look who's talking. Why are you even here?"

"Wanted to get away from people, especially Mr. Student Body President."

"What is going on between you two?"

"Curious?"

I flinched. "Of course not. There's no reason for me to be."

Enough of this, I began to walk towards the door. Sucks for me because Castiel was right next to it, leaning on the wall.

I grabbed the door knob and opened it, when Castiel slammed it shut. I looked up into his cold grey eyes.  
"W-what?"

"Stay away from that bastard."

"Huh?"

He opened the door and went inside before I could even say anything to him.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Um….Skylar?"

I looked up from my math book to see a little girl with purple hair looking down at me with a shy look on her face. Her math book was covering her mouth like she wanted something from me.

"Yes, Violette?"

She blushed a cute shade of pink.

"I was wondering if you could help me with math. I don't seem to understand it as much as you do and…well…"

I smiled at her trying to speak to me.

"Sure. It's no problem with me."

Violette is cute girl. She is still shy to come and talk to me. She was the first girl other than Rosalaya who talked to me when I came to school.

Math class ended fast seeing as the teacher just let us do our homework. The bell rang for school to be over and I gathered all of my things to leave. I walked up to my locker and opened it only the have paint get splashed all over me.

I looked around and noticed that a string was attached to my locker door and a paint bucket attached to the other end.

I began to hear laughter behind me.

"You look good in red."

That annoying voice. Of course it had to be Amber and her goons. I chose not to let it bother me. I just scooped up my belongings and walked away.

"And he decides not to even do anything. What a coward?"

"A coward would be doing childish things to others, Amber. So unless you are talking about yourself, shut up."

I got home to my apartment and began to take off all my clothes. They were pretty much useless now that the paint ruined them.

"That bitch has no restraint. Wish I could slap her upside the head to knock some sense into her."

After I took a shower and dried my hair then wrapping myself in a towel, my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen. It was Rosalaya.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweety! Want to hang out with. We can have a sleep over?"

"I'm kinda not in the mood to…"

"I'm already outside of your apartment…let me in."

She hung up. All I heard on the other end was beeping and silence.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Rosalaya was waving her hand over it and smiling.

"Rosalaya, I'm really not in the mood."

"I heard what happened at school. I want to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? That sure sounds like a good idea.

We spent the night talking about our lives. I found out that Rosalaya has known Castiel and Lysander since they were kids. She also has been dating Leigh for the last 5 years. So she has been with him since she was 12.

"Leigh has been my night and shining armor forever. When he decided to open his store, I became his biggest supporter." She hugged herself tightly. Her cheeks were red with excitement as she talked about her Leigh. "I may not live with him and Lysander, but he has promised me that when I graduate, we will marry."

"That's huge. Looks like things have been working out for you."

"They have. So…how is it that a normal girl like you turns out to be the daughter of the biggest company in this country? Why do you want no one to know who you are?"

"I got tired of having people suck up to me and then talk behind my back. They thought that I thought I was better than them. I didn't think that. I just thought they were my friends but they only saw me as a pampered princess. I wanted to get away from all that but everywhere I go, people would recognize me."

"You poor girl." Rosalaya put an arm around my shoulders. "Well, as long as this goes well, no one should know about your identity…even though you already caught the eyes of a few guys in school."

"Guys?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. The girls think that you are too pretty to be with a girl so they think that if a guy ever asks you out, then it would be the cutest thing ever."

"I'm not here to date anyone."

"But you do have a date with Castiel."

I blushed.

"That's not my fault. His parents made him ask me out."

"Hmmmm."

She is giving me that 'Oh really?' look.

"Besides, I'm not going anywhere with Castiel. He is nothing but a huge jerk. He was nothing but mean to me. Those cold grey eyes of his says that he doesn't like me one bit."

"Castiel is one tough person to get along with. But once you get over that bad boy impression of his, he nothing but a big nice guy with a big heart that cares for his friends and loved ones."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The rest of the night we just watched scary movies and ate popcorn. We then decided to have a pillow fight. A few hours later, we both fell asleep.

I was woken up by my phone ringing. I groaned looking for it. Once I grabbed it, there was a an unknown number on the screen. I normally don't pick up calls from numbers that I don't know, but the ringing was getting annoying so I picked up.

"H-hello?"

"It's me."

"Huh?"

Who is me?

"We were supposed to go out together. Seeing as I have no way of getting out, wanna hang today?"

"Huh?"

I was still confused as to who it was, but the attitude on the other end made me realize who is was.

"C-Castiel?"


	7. Awkward

"Who did you think it was?"

I quickly sat up in shock. How did Castiel get my number?

"I-I'm just not sure how you knew my number."

"My mom called your mom and asked for your number. She then called me and gave it to me. Says she wants proof that we went out or I'm never going to hear the end of it."

I can almost see him with an angry look on his face.

"Mmmm, who is it Skylar?"

Rosalaya was getting up, groaning and stretching.

"Don't tell her it's me. "

Rosalaya took my phone straight out of my hand and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello Castiel! Calling to ask my girl out?...No its no problem…"

She continued to talk to him and smiled at me. Her smile looked like it would reach to either side of her face.

"Please, I am not going to let her go out with you….not looking like a normal person at least."

"Wait, what?"

"You won't even recognize her the moment you lay eyes on her!"

She hung up my phone and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Ok girl, it's time for a makeover. We gotta make you look irresistible to your possible future husband."

"Rosalaya! I don't want to go on this 'Date' with Castiel. I can barely stand hearing his name."

"Not my problem. Now come girl."

Rosalaya spent the next 2 hours fixing my blond hair into long bouncy curls. She carefully applied makeup on me like I was a canvas for a painting. She next chose my outfit from whatever she found interesting in my wardrobe.

She chose a white flowy dress with thin straps and went up to my thighs. She then grabbed a light blue vest jacket to go along with it.

"Hmmm, that looks cute. Oh now we gotta choose the underwear."

"My…underwear?"

"Lace is what every woman needs to please her man."

She grabbed her bag and pulled out lingerie type underwear. It looked newly bought like she was planning on giving them to me from the start.

"Um Rosalaya?"

"Think of this as a gift from when you two get down with each other."

I felt my face burn hot. She knows how to make everything into some sexual experience.

"I don't plan on going any farther with him than I already am."

"That's something a virgin would say." She hands me something else that came into a small foil bag. "Just in case."

She pushes me out of my own door and locks herself in. She acts like she lives with me now. I couldn't help but smile at that personality of hers. I just don't want to befriend her only to find out that she was only doing this for herself, which she probably is.

I sighed and walked away. I checked my phone and saw a text left from Castiel.

_"Meet me in front of the clothes shop we first met at. DON'T TAKE LONG!"_

I groaned. He is such a pushover. I placed my phone in my jacket pocket and continued on my way.

I found my way to the clothes shop and saw him standing next to the entrance. He was leaning on the wall with one leg against the wall. He was looking at his cell phone. He didn't look too happy since he had that same look on his face.

I walked right up to him and he glanced up. I didn't expect him to make a face like he was shocked.

"If I look weird, blame Rosalaya. She took her precious time to doll me up."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"N..no. You look nice."

My heart skipped a beat. He complimented me on how I looked. He was not looking at me. He averted his gaze away as he placed his hand in front of his mouth. He began to walked away and for a slight second, I thought I saw him blush.

Castiel took me to a family restaurant to get some lunch. We just sat at one of the booths and ate silently our burgers and fries.

_"Oh gosh this is so awkward."_

Castiel must be thinking the same thing since he was just staring off in the distance. He had his head leaning on one of his hands while his elbow rested on the table. There seemed to be nothing for us to talk about.

"Castiel?"

We both turned to see who just called Castiel's name. All I could see running up to us and sitting next to Castiel was a big hair blond with way too much perfume and makeup.

"What are you doing here, Amber?"

Castiel sounded annoyed by her. Why wouldn't he? I'm just as disgusted by her like anyone who doesn't like Amber.

"What are you talking about? We are supposed to be going on a date someday. I am your future wife."

She wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She had a huge goofy grin on her face. She didn't even realizen that I was sitting across from Castiel.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to go on a date with you, much less marry you."

Irritation was in his voice. It didn't seem to sink in.

"C'mon honey, I know you want to be with me."

"If you can't see what's going around you, then that must mean that you don't see that I'm already with someone."

She finally looked in my direction. Anger instantly replaced her happy mood.

"Who is this bitch?"

I glowered at her. She doesn't even know who I am and she already is calling me a bitch. I gritted my teeth holding my anger back.

"This "Bitch" is on a date with "Your" future husband."

I felt proud to say something that the boy me can't say to Amber.

"Easy girls, there is no need to fight for me."

"No one is fight for you!"

I slammed my fists on the table and got up. I grabbed my things and left the two of them alone. I just wanted to get away from Amber, but mostly to get away from Castiel.

Seeing Amber, holding Castiel's arm like that, made me angry. I have no idea why I wanted to slap that hand away from holding him. Maybe I wanted to feel superior to her since she has been acting like a huge pain in my ass. That must be it.

I began to walk away from the restaurant but someone caught hold of my arm.

"I thought it was you Skylar!"

I quickly turned around to see that the boy with brown hair and green eyes looking down at me with an excited grin on his face.

"Kentin?"

* * *

**Yeah yeah, it's taking me a while to update. I'm sorry. On the bright side...I GOT AN ATTACK ON TITAN SHIRT! **


	8. Red String of Fate

"Kentin?"

I can't believe it. Kentin is here. I was so excited that I didn't even realize that I had wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Skylar."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He lifted me up and began to turn around like he would do to me back in school. He placed me back on the ground but didn't let me go. I slid my hands from around his neck to his chest.

"Wow, you sure have gotten a lot more muscular since the last I saw you."

"It's only a few workouts here and then. You know, I never found out why you changed schools. You just disappeared one day leaving everyone curious."

I walked out of his arms. I looked at the ground placing my arms behind my back.

"I didn't want to be treated like a pampered princess. Everyone acted like my friend but behind my back, they said horrible things to me."

"I see, I didn't think you knew about that."

"You knew?"

"I didn't want to worry you, so I kept my mouth shut about that kind of stuff. I just wanted to see you smile."

I felt my face heat up. Kentin can say the sweetest things to me. For my birthday he gave me a stuffed teddy bear that was holding a big heart on it.

I reached for Kentin's hand, but someone else grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I'm busy seeing this girl right now."

Castiel had pulled me into his arms. My back was pressed into his chest. One arm wrapped around my waist, the other straight across my chest.

"Skylar? Who is this?"

He glared at Castiel. Kind of like the way I glared at Amber when she was holding on to Castiel's arm. I saw that his fists were balled up.

"Why are you here?"

I looked up to face Castiel. He had the same glare on his face too. But why?

"Because, I'm on a date with you, not with Ms. Popularity."

Not once did he look down to me. He just stared at Kentin. I can practically see the sparks fly from their eye's.

"Date?"

"It's a long story Kentin." I wiggled free from Castiel's arms. "Look, I'll tell you everything, but unfortunately my time is with him." I pointed behind me.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote my number and address on it. I placed the paper in his hand and gave Kentin a gentle smile.

"Alright, I'll call you later."

He smiled back and left, walking in the opposite direction that I was headed to.

"If you don't want to hang with me anymore just say so. That way I won't waste MY time with you."

"Look, it's not my fault that your mother made you ask me out. If you have a problem, then take it out with her, not me."

I turned my heel on him and quicken my pace away from Castiel. I must have walked away farther than I thought because I heard running footsteps coming up behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right. I don't wanna waste my time here anymore than I already am, but I just couldn't help but get angry when that guy had you in his arms."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you talking about? Kentin is one of my precious friends. I don't see any reason why you need to feel so defensive around him. It's not like I'm your friend much less girlfriend."

He stepped forward, closing the gap between us. I didn't move. I just stood there, confused.

"I know. I just…don't want to see you get snatched away by some random guy."

He almost sounds jealous. I'm shocked and I'm pretty sure that it shows on my face.

I don't remember the rest of the day. I just realized that I was in front of my door holding my keys to unlock to door.

"How did I get here?"

I didn't care anymore, I just opened my door and let myself in. I walked in my apartment expecting to see it trashed like I left it this morning with Rosalaya in it, but I was spotless. I walked into my bedroom and saw a box on top of my bed. I opened it and pulled out some lace underwear and bras.

I slammed the box shut.

"Why did she leave these for me?"

I opened it again to examine the lingerie. Some of it was cute. Red and black lace boy shorts. It wasn't until I reached into the box that I felt another box inside. I tilted my head from side to side wondering what was inside.

"'Trojan Horse', what is this? 'Shared Pleasure'?"

It took me a while to realized what they were. I dropped the box on the floor. I snatched my phone from my bag and dialed her number.

_"Hello!?"_

"Rosalaya! What did you leave me!?"

I heard her chuckle on the other end.

_"You think ima let you go out next time without preparations? Especially when anything can happen."_

I was speechless. I know my face was burning red.

"Still does not give you the right to leave…..condoms in my room. Besides, nothing it going to happen between me and Castiel."

_"Honey, I see sparks flying between you two. I can instantly see the red string that is connecting the both of you."_

"Red string? What are you talking about?"

_"The red string of fate. It connects two people that are destined to be together forever. Like me and Leigh. I just want to see my girl get a good man…even though Castiel can be a pain in the ass, he is still a good guy. Just give him a chance."_

With that she hung up on me. I held my phone in my hand.

"Like I'll ever like Castiel. He has been a pain in my ass at school since day one."

I go about my school days like any other day. Amber is always harassing me like she wants me dead. Well, she spread a rumor about me having a thing for her. Everyone just laughs behind my back saying that I'm a freak for liking someone like Amber.

I can honestly laugh for whoever is going to be her "Destiny" as Rosalaya would put it. I laugh at the image when I think of Castiel. Now that is hilarious.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A JOKE TO YOU!"

I heard loud screams coming from down the hallway.

"If you just quit skipping, we wouldn't even be in this situation now, would we?"

Castiel had pushed Nathaniel up against the lockers. He was gripping his shirt with both hands. Nathaniel was calm, kind of like this was not the first time Castiel has done this to him.

"You just want me to get expelled so you wouldn't have to deal with me."

Nathaniel smirked.

"That does sound like one peaceful school, but that is not for me to decide. Your parents help pay for this school. That leaves you untouchable for expulsion. But detentions are another thing."

I saw Castiels fist raise. He was going to punch the day lights out of Nathaniel. My feet began to move on their own. I had ran up to the two, pushing other students out of the way.

What came out of my mouth shocked me the most.

"Stop it, Castiel! He is not worth your time!"


	9. I think

"Stop it, Castiel! He is not worth your time!"

I had grabbed Castiels' hand just before he was about to swing at Nathaniel. Both of my hands were gripping on his fist, making sure that it doesn't get away from me.

Castiel turned to face me. I clearly saw the hate he had in them from Nathaniel fade away. He began to relax and slowly drop his hand down.

Nathaniel studied both of us.

"Never thought I'd see the day Castiel gets tamed."

"Unless you want to get hit, Nathaniel, I suggest you leave."

I spoke to him in a calm voice. He clearly seemed annoyed by me. He walked past me but said something first, but only a whisper so that I can only hear.

"A girl like you shouldn't fall for a delinquent like him."

I gasped in fear. He knew from the start, even from when I first met him. I looked at him as he left.

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Huh?"

I didn't realize that I hand Castiel's hand in mine still. I tossed his hand away from me.

"For a guy, you sure do have girly hands. Might want to work on that."

He gave me that smirk when he messes with anyone's head.

"My hands are perfectly fine to me."

I push him away and leave him behind.

I was at home, laying on the ground. I kept thinking about what Nathaniel had told me.

_"A girl like you shouldn't fall for a delinquent like him."_

"Ugh!" I grabbed a nearby pillow from the sofa and tossed it at the wall. "As if I would like someone as overbearing as that jerk!"

The doorbell rang not too long after. It must be Rosalaya for another "Girls Night". I slowly got up and walked to the door. The bell rang again.

"I'm coming!"

I yelled before opening the door to see long white hair. It turned out to be Kentin. He looked rather irritated. But why?

"Kentin? Why are you here?"

"You gave me your address and number but you don't seem to answer my calls."

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for yours and I don't really answer calls from numbers I don't know. Come in."

I opened the door for him to come inside. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So, why the sudden change of schools?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be treated like I was a different person. I'm actually having fun at my new school."

"Like that boyfriend of yours?"

I had my back to him. "It was just a stupid date our parents made us go on. There is nothing more going on with that jerk." Irritation filled my emotions. "He seems to have a girlfriend with the most popular girl in school who also happens to be a bitch."

I felt my fist clench tight. Why am I feeling so hostile towards Castiel and Amber. I shook my head. I can't like that jerk. Especially since I'm not supposed to. I'm a guy at school.

"Skylar." Kentin grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. "I'm glad nothing else is going on with him."

My hands and cheek were on his chest. Kentin smelled like he wore cologne. I took in a deep smell of him. I felt relaxed in his embrace.

The door slammed open.

"Skylar! I'm home!"

Rosalaya came in with a huge smile on her face. She then saw me and Kentin. She even looked surprised.

"Rosalaya, this is Kentin. He was one of my closest friends from my old school."

Kentin released me from his arms and turned to face Rosalaya. She walked up to him and began to examine him.

She placed a finger on her chin and looked up and down at him.

"Well, you are good looking, but can't you see that my girl here is going to be with Castiel for the rest of her life."

"Rosa!"

"It's fate girl. Plus, I don't see anything happening with this one here."

She walked behind him and pushed him out of the door.

"I'm sorry, Kenny boy, but I have all of Skylar's free time."

She slammed the door in his face.

"Rosalaya? Why did you do that?"

"Never mind that…I heard that you protected Castiel from hurting Nathaniel. Everyone saw it."

She led me to my living room and sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs. She looked even more like an older woman when she does that. She is really pretty.

"My body moved on its own. Besides, it may have been a mistake seeing as Nathaniel knows that I'm a girl."

"Natty boy knows. Oh this is going to get interesting from now on. I think you should come out as a girl now. I bet all the boys would fall for you. The whole attention would get Castiel jealous."

She was getting over herself. She likes to come up with a huge story for something that I'm not going to do.

"I keep saying this to you, but I am not going to get with Castiel."

I sat next to her.

"Amber says she is going to make Castiel hers."

I flinched. My heart skipped a beat.

"N-Not my problem."

"You hesitated there."

"I did not. What happens after has got nothing to do with me."

A week later at school, I was walking down to halls. I can see that Amber is walking in my direction. She looked pissed. She looked like she had been crying. I could almost laugh at her problems.

She was in front of me. I didn't even see it coming. It happened so fast.

SLAP!

The sound of her hand making contact on my face was loud in the empty hallway. I just felt a sting of pain on my cheek.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Your face just irritated me."

She walked away. Her blond curls bouncing after her. I placed my hand on my cheek.

"Looks like she even scratched you."

"Huh?"

Castiel was right in front of me after Amber had left.

"What are you doing here?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a band aid. He tore it open and placed in on my cheek.

"You're bleeding a bit. Don't want it to get infected by her manicured nails."

I stared right into those grey eyes of his. They had a gentle look to it. His hand then tousled my hair and walked away, waving a hand to say "Later".

I placed a hand on my head. In that instant, my heart began to beat fast.

"It's not possible."

I think I might have feelings for Castiel.


	10. I'm So Clumsy

I think I might have feelings for Castiel.

I didn't want this to be true. Even if I did have feelings for Castiel, it could just be a simple crush. It's not going to turn into some love story that Rosalaya is hoping for. I held my head in both of my hands.

"No that is not going to happen."

Images of Castiel came popping into my head. I instantly blushed. I just have to keep these feelings to myself. No one should know. I even have to keep Nathaniel on check.

It has been raining non-stop since I got to school. The rain felt like it was in sync with my mood. I felt gloomy because of everything happening. I was walking home, umbrella in hand, when I felt someone pull me back with great force.

I was taken back when I realized I was in the arms of someone. Who ever it was still had an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"YOU IDIOT!" That voice. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING INTO TRAFFIC!"

"Huh?"

I looked in back of me. The "No Walking" sign was lit up and cars were coming and going. Then I looked up and the person who saved me. Castiel had an angry look in his eye. I was still processing what was going on.

He let out a huge sigh. "At least pay attention to where you are walking."

"Was I just about to walk into that?" He flicked my forehead. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For almost getting killed."

He got up just before helping me up. The rain seemed to have worsened seeing as we were both drenched. I guess I owe him.

"Hey, my apartment is close. Wanna stop by?"

He leaned in. His face was now inches from mine. I could feel his breath as he spoke.

"I require a shower and my clothes to be dry."

I widened my eyes. He's too close. My heart began to beat even faster. I just know that I am blushing.

"St-Stupid."

I turned and began walking ahead. I could feel Castiel staring at me.

We arrived at my apartment a few minutes later. I realized then that this will be the first time that Castiel visits my place for the first time. I hope I didn't leave anything feminine out.

I walked in and Castiel followed behind. He started looking left and right.

"Um, the shower is right here. Leave your clothes so that I can dry them."

I pointed to the extra bathroom that my apartment has.

"Have any clothes that'll fit me." He grabbed my shoulder sleeve. "Your small build probably won't fit me."

"I'll go look at what I have and bring you a towel."

I brushed his hand from my shoulder and walked away from him.

I wasn't sure what I was going to give him. I got some sweats that might fit him. As for a shirt, none of them will fit him. I grabbed the shirt and a towel and headed back to the bathroom.

I lightly knocked on the door. I heard the water running so he might have barely gotten in the shower.

"Come in."

Castiel called out. I opened the door expecting Castiel to be in the shower, but I was wrong. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Castiel. He had no shirt on. He had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. I stared at him too long.

"Take a picture. It last longer."

I threw the towel at his head.

"Idiot."

"Not my fault that you won't get to look as good as me. You might as well have been born a girl."

He was right. He was good looking. Handsome as my mom put it. He was muscular and fit. I looked away. The steam of the shower hid my embarrassment from Castiel. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am. Not everyone wants to look like a huge jerk."

"He has one hell of a mouth there."

Castiel grabbed my face with one hand. He pinched each end of my mouth closer, making it look like I was puckering my lips.

"Jush go take your shower."

I yanked my face out of his grip and turned away from him. I grabbed the doorknob to leave when Castiel stopped the door from opening.

"Why not save water and join me."

I quickly turned to face him. I glared at him with embarrassment.

"As if I would do that with you."

"So you would do it with any other guy but me."

"That's not what I meant." I handed him the sweats that I was still holding in my hand. "Quit joking around and get in before you catch a cold."

I left the bathroom and ran straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and I slid down the door. My hand was on my mouth. My heart was racing like it would pop out of my chest at any moment.

I don't know why I like to tease him. He gets that embarrassed look in his eye and it just makes me want to tease him even more.

I looked down at my hand that was holding on to his face. There's something about that guy that also makes me want to make him mine. Mine to control. Mine to keep.

I clenched my hand over my heart. I could feel it beat fast. His presence is enough to make me also want to hold him.

I finished undressing and walked into the shower. The warm water felt nice against my cold skin. It didn't take long for me to finish. I dried my hair and then the rest of my body. I walked out holding my still wet clothes in hand.

Skylar finished showering too. He was walking around with the towel around his neck. His hair was still wet. It looked like he was getting the laundry ready.

"Oh good. I just was about to call you for your clothes. Just toss them in there."

I did as I was told. After I loaded my clothes into the washer, he turned it on.

"Guess I'm stuck here until my clothes are dry."

"If you wanna go for another shower, then you can leave and I'll bring you your clothes another time."

The end of his lip raised to give me a sarcastic smile.

"Where did you learn how to act like a man?"

"Well, I've seen you do it, figured it wouldn't be too hard."

This sarcastic little boy. I'm beginning to like him more and more. He is like the little brother that I never had. My parents would love him.

The doorbell rang. Then an annoying voice called out.

"SKYLAR!? I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. I CAN SEE YOUR LIGHT ON!"

Damn! Why is Rosalaya here.

"You and Rosa have gotten pretty close. You do know that she has a boyfriend?"

"Tsk, of course I do. She has something on me that made us friends."

"You don't like her do you?"

When I said that, my heart skipped a beat. It's like I didn't want it to be true.

"Nonsense, she is like a sister to me. A sister who wants to dress me up like her doll."

Yup that is definitely like her to find new subjects for her models.

"Well, I better let her in before she kicks your door down."

"Wait, don't let her in."

Castiel was headed towards the door to let Rosalaya in. I know that if she sees Castiel here, she would bombard me with all her fate and destiny talk.

"What's wrong? She will end up inside one way or another."

He was right. She has a way to get in even if I didn't give her a key to my apartment.

"That's not the problem." He was almost to the door. I ran as fast as I could to stop him, but I lost my footing. "Ah!"

Last second Castiel turned, I was falling towards him. I crashed face first into Castiel. I ended up on top of him, AGAIN. Only this time, we ended up with our lips locked in a kiss.

* * *

**I think I'm doing a good job in keeping up with the chapters. They might not be as frequent as I had hoped...but it's better than waiting weeks for it. I hope you like it so far, OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME FUNNY COMMENTS! You guys rock!**


End file.
